Les secrets du métro
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Un métro cache bien des secrets, bien des rencontres. Bien des scènes s'y vivent et s'y perdent…


Cet OS fut écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF. Le thème était métro. C'est mon premier OS sur Grey's anatomy, alors soyez indulgent. Il prend en compte la saison 6 (?).

**Pairing : ****Alex/Izzie**

**Disclaimer : ****Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'auteur de Grey's anatomy dont je ne connais pas le nom**

**Rating : **** T**

**Résumer**

Un métro cache bien des secrets, bien des rencontres. Bien des scènes s'y vivent et s'y perdent…

* * *

**Les secrets du métro **

Elle faisait le chemin en métro tous les matins. Il le faisait aussi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, se contentant chaque fois d'un signe de tête, juste pour dire qu'ils se reconnaissaient. Elle était entrée dans le métro, il était bondé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule place libre, étrangement, face à lui. Elle hésitait, ne voulait pas aller s'y asseoir. Pas à ses côtés. Il la regardait avec un air de défi. Les portes se refermèrent, le métro allait décoller. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait s'asseoir ou elle serait emportée par le courant et tomberait. Humiliation.

_-Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait avant de revenir vers moi. _

Il sourit, une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant des années, s'étaient aimés, enfin, il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait. Et puis, suite à sa maladie, elle s'était volatilisée, l'abandonnant là comme s'il n'avait rien fait pour elle. Et chaque matin, depuis trois mois, alors qu'il prenait le métro pour se rendre à l'hôpital, elle prenait le même débarquant toujours une station avant lui. Où allait-elle? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ne voulait pas non plus le savoir. Il avait mal, si mal qu'il la haïssait. Ils ne se parlaient jamais, se contentant d'un bref regard. Elle l'évitait, il comprenait pourquoi. Elle devait avoir peur, elle avait sans doute raison. Et la voilà qui venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, la tête haute comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne le laissait pas paraître, mais il savait qu'elle avait peur. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Il voulait la voir souffrir, la briser peut-être, juste pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

_-Alex. _

Sa voix était cassante signe qu'elle ne voulait pas engager la discussion avec lui. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait encore dix minutes à tuer avant d'arriver à sa station. Elle surveillait la porte, attendant que quelqu'un sorte, qu'une place se libère et qu'elle puisse la saisir. Elle ne resterait pas à côté de lui, elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. Elle était partie, ce n'était pas sans raison.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Izzie? Je t'ai connu plus bavarde. Tu as peur, Izzie, tu transpires la peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fuis? _

_-Ferme-la, Alex. Je n'ai rien à te dire. _

_-Non? Rien, tu crois, vraiment? Parce que moi, je pense qu'on en a long à se dire! _

Il y avait longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Un vague sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche. Il se leva, chancelant sous la vitesse du métro, et fit face à celle qui était toujours son épouse. Elle n'avait même pas divorcée, pas même signé les papiers qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il y avait quelque chose, il en était certain.

_-Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Laisses-moi!_

Ses mains étaient posées sur ses épaules, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de elle. Elle regardait de tous les côtés, quelques autres passagers les regardaient intrigués, mais la plupart étaient occupés avec leur cellulaire ou regardaient par la fenêtre. Personne ne pourrait l'aider.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, Izzie? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné comme si je ne représentais rien pour toi? Tu ne penses pas que je me suis assez démenée pour te garder en vie, te faire sourire de nouveau? Tu ne penses pas que je mérite ta considération! _

Elle avala péniblement, incapable de répondre. Elle le sentait la secouer, lisait la fureur dans son regard. Une fureur qu'il nourrissait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

_-Réponds, Izzie! Je n'ai pas assez souffert, tu crois? Avec ma mère, puis avec Rebecca? Dis-moi, Izzie, qu'est-ce que tu fuis?_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle, de ces gestes et de sa fuite. Mais elle était heureuse maintenant, elle était enfin parvenue à l'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pourquoi l'y obligeait-il?

_-C'est toi que je fuis, Alex! C'est toi! C'est de toi que j'ai peur! De tes regards quand tu poses les yeux sur moi, de l'amour que je lis en toi! Je te connais, Alex! Je sais que tu ne serais pas resté longtemps avec moi, je sais pour Lexie, je ne suis pas folle! Cancéreuse, peut-être, mais être clouée à un lit d'hôpital ne m'as pas empêché de savoir. Et il y avait ce…._

Elle interrompit sa phrase, incapable de la compléter. Il la regardait, intrigué, approcha son visage un peu plus du sien, leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs fronts s'entrechoquèrent. Elle voulut reculer, sa tête heurta la vitre. Le métro venait de s'arrêter, laissant descendre les gens, en laissant d'autres entrer. Des places se libérèrent, mais elle ne chercha pas à le repousser pour s'y rendre. Il avait gagné, ils tenaient enfin cette conversation qu'elle avait tant redouté.

_-Le bébé, Alex. Celui qu'il y avait dans mon ventre. _

_-Notre enfant? _ Murmura-t-il.

_-Non…oui, enfin, je ne sais plus. Ça ne concorde pas, je devrais ne pas être enceinte. Je me souviens plus de rien. J'ai paniqué, Alex! J'ai paniqué et j'ai fuis! Je ne pouvais pas resté là à te regarder me détruire avec cette enfant qui grandissait dans mon ventre! Je ne pouvais pas! _

Ses yeux brillaient, sa voix portait à travers le métro. De nombreux passagers s'étaient tournés vers eux, mais aucun n'intervenaient.

_-Izzie…._

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes sauvagement. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait, que quoi qu'il advienne, elle était toujours sa femme. La sienne. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas renoncé malgré la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé. Le baiser fut bref, elle détourna la tête.

_-Je suis heureuse, Alex. J'ai réussi à passer à travers. Je me suis remise de ma maladie, j'ai trouvé un travail. Je suis heureuse. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas pleurer, je ne veux pas me rappeler de cette époque. S'il te plaît, Alex. _

_-Izzie, je t'aime! _

_-Alors, laisse-moi partir. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour moi…_

Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas la perdre. Il recula de quelques pas, la maintenant plus sous son emprise. Le métro s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle se leva, le regarda une dernière fois, puis sans un mot, quitta le métro. Leur histoire était terminée, ils ne se reverraient plus. Ou peut-être, se recroiseraient-ils à nouveau dans le métro, mais ni un ni l'autre n'oserait s'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard…

* * *

_Si vous aussi aimeriez que les scènes qui se passent dans un métro ne se perdent pas à jamais, laissez une review!_


End file.
